


The Gentleman Thief

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Climbing the Ladder [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha Nikos just lost the Mistral Championship in an unprecedented upset. Across the city the only person keeping their cool is Roman Torchwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stunning Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thief's Joker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620564) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90). 



> This is part one of my story inspired by Liara_90's "The Thief's Joker." Her stuff is fantastic go and read. 
> 
> These short little fics about Roman and Neo are something I'm going to be working on as a break to my larger RWBY fic. No schedule or anything.
> 
> Also I'm not very good at tags, try not to hold it against me! I'll get better.

“And the champ is defeated! There will be no five time Mistral champion! The streak is broken in a stunning upset by Lance Cain over Pyrrha Nikos!”

                The stadium surrounding Pyrrha erupted in a mix of cheers and howls as audience members pulled their hair out recapping the fight they just saw. Rising from the ground Pyrrha grabbed the hand of Lance. The dark skinned man was bruised, beaten, and had a swollen face from the fight he tried to so hard to win.

                “Good fight Pyrrha. I didn’t realize how hard that hit was, making you drop your shield.”

                A feinting smile and a nod was the only response Pyrrha could muster as she pushed passed Lance and off the stage into the locker room. The confetti opened up on the chilly autumn night and the crowd cheered watching Lance accept the trophy. Reporters rushed the locker room to catch Pyrrha’s first reaction to the unpredictable loss but she had already snuck away.

                Lance’s victory became a footnote as reporters scrambled to find any trail of Pyrrha’s escape. Talk of the consummate victor becoming distraught over her first loss in her fighting career flooded the sports and news stations the world over.

                Across town at the casino Roman Torchwich was sharing his complementary steak dinner with his silent companion. The pair rubbed shoulders in their booth as Neo picked bites of filet mignon and fingerling potatoes off of Roman’s plate. The restaurant was well passed closed for the night when the chef was woken to cook an impressive dinner for the patron who had correctly put money on Lance Cain to best Pyrrha Nikos in the Mistral finals. A lot of money. Walking away with over three million dollars in earnings and proceeding into the high rollers room.

                “Eighty thousand on red! Now that was exciting,” Roman was wearing his trademark white coat with his red bangs covering half of his face. His partner’s silent sex appeal exuded from her tiny black dress which barely made it over her thigh. Neo had her head on Roman’s chest as she lay on her side, her bare feet were slid up onto the seat with her high heels tossed onto the ground. She shot Roman a glare as he took a bite of his steak between sentences, “Eighty thousand is just a drop in the bucket my dear, my hunches can’t all be right. Consider it a sacrifice for our new fiery benefactor.” Roman fed a piece of red meat to the doe eyed psycho off of his fork, “Without which we wouldn’t be here.” They clinked wine glasses and sipped away at the last of their glasses.

                Letting out a satisfied sigh Roman leaned back into the cushion. Neo let out a silent giggle and played with Roman’s long hair sitting in front of his face. His hand drifted onto the small girl’s thigh and she moved it under her dress, to the garter which holstered her discreet knife.

Lifting his hands up in surrender, “Alright. Nothing handsy tonight. Would ruin the mood here anyway.”  Neo refilled their glasses and returned the wine to the ice. Looking down at his watch Roman and Neo sat up and Neo slipped into her heels.


	2. Make Our Getaway

                Pyrrha snuck into the abandoned warehouse. Of course she had memorized the address and the directions, a life depended on it tonight. She slipped under the open garage and followed arrows of blood and gore pointing her to the faint sound of music. Pyrrha caught herself trembling imagining the blood that painted the walls in pictures of butterflies and ice cream was Jaune’s. She steeled herself and turned her light away from the walls when she could follow the single light up the stairs to the balcony office.

                “Ah the lady of evening! Miss Nikos! Come in, someone is very excited to see you” The door to the office swung open flooding Pyrrha in the light. Her eyes adjusted to Roman Torchwich in the doorway. Behind him was a bound and gagged Jaune in an office chair with Neo looking excitedly at the steak knife she pointed at his neck.

                “Just give Jaune to me and we’ll be on our way. No one came with me, and there is no one outside.”

                “No, no! Come inside, we’re celebrating!” Roman popped open a prepared bottle of champagne which drenched exploded in a fury. Making sure to nail Pyrrha with the sugary liquid, “All three of us have been waiting for you to complete the party.” Neo pressed the knife against Jaune’s neck and Pyrrha stepped boldly inside. There was a crumpled mattress in the corner of the room Jaune must have been sleeping on. Jaune looked every bit of the fact he had not showered for a week waiting on the plan to come to fruition.

                “I would have no trouble taking you both down anyway.” Pyrrha claimed looking Roman right in the eyes.

                “Whoa whoa. No one is talking about taking anyone down here, Legs.” Roman’s eye’s climbed back up her body as he continued, “You come to get your man, your team leader. Armed to the teeth no less, drop the spear and shield, and we can talk.” Pyrrha looked to Jaune and did what was instructed.

                “Now what?”

                “Now…now you see Legs, I have a problem. And that problem is there is nothing stopping you from pursuing us when we give Jaune up” Circling Pyrrha like a shark Roman’s ulterior motive was revealed, “I think I have a solution though.”

                Remaining still to keep Neo calm Pyrrha allowed Roman to approach her from behind and grab her bare shoulders. Roman removed her large necklace and let it fall. Pyrrha’s eye’s got wide as Roman traced her shoulder blades down over to her shoulders and to her gauntlet whispering, “As impeccable as chiseled marble.”

                Pyrrha threw up a face of confusion and behind her Neo rolled her eyes rather loudly. Yelling over Pyrrha’s shoulder, “Hey! I saw that, the night is still young, I’m three million dollars richer, and I deserve a little me time too.” 

                “What are you doing?” Pyrrha rightfully asked him.

                Roman gently took the tiara off of Pyrrha’s head and returned to her gauntlet, undoing enough of the leather ties to be able to slide her black glove off from under it. “This way you won’t be able to run after us. At least without dressing first.”

                Pyrrha panicked and used her semblance to disarm Neo and sent the knife flying towards Roman. Sailing through the air wasn’t fast enough as Neo grabbed up a ballpoint pen from the office desk and logged it into the muscle connecting chest and arm. Jaune howled causing Pyrrha to lose focus and the knife fell to floor before Roman’s feet.

                “Come now, Legs. You must care about this boy. He still belongs to us. I’m simply ensuring our get away. You can understand that.” Roman picked up the knife and wagged it in Pyrrha’s face with every word of his next sentence before handing it back to Neo, “Just be still.”

                 “Why does it have to be so…lecherous?” Cringing as she said it.

                 “Nothing so brutish my dear. A thief is simply a few shades darker than a gentleman. The intimacy of the process is so rarely something I get to act on.” Roman continued undoing the leather ties of her gauntlet, the leather bands scraping softly against her bare skin before the gauntlet fell on its own. “Trailing a target for weeks, learning every quirk, learning about their lovers, their acquaintances, and their dreams. Going through a hundred permutations of the plan in my head, they say a thief only does it for the money. But I’m a real people person, you see. And your drive to better yourself was so moving.” Slipping off Pyrrha’s other glove Roman got in close to her neck and whispered as he undid her belt, “All those mornings you trained yourself to brink of tears, all alone. The dedication that no one sees, I was watching. I almost felt bad asking you to lose.”

                In one fluid motion Roman undid the crimson sash around her waist, slinging it over his shoulder and Pyrrha grabbed at her skirt to keep it from falling, “Hold onto that for me sweetheart.” He grazed against the bare skin of her midriff before delicately reaching under her armor for the tiny clasps on each side that held it together.  

                “No one knows where those hinges are…” Pyrrha’s voice trailed off. Her bare back and face were turning a shade of red.

                “These fingers have cracked safes.” Climbing the space of skin left by the undone clasps his fingers enveloped the goosebumps as her skin anticipated the destination of his warm, nimble fingers. Under her breasts were the final set of clasps, effortlessly undone, and the armor fell off of her body in two pieces. Bronze plates were replaced with peerless, unblemished olive skin. The scent of her dried sweat from her fight mixed with the champagne escaped and Roman smiled coyly.

                Behind her an annoyed Neo was taunting Roman as he tried to be smooth. She sat on Jaune’s lap, staring into his eyes. Hanging off of Jaune’s shoulders she shook her chest at Roman with a wide, beaming smile before clutching Jaune close and licking the side of his face slow and deliberately.

                “Don’t try to hard sweetie. Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” Neo’s face dropped into a grimace and she shoved Jaune’s face in the opposite direction of hers before standing up. Stamping her feet Roman sat Pyrrha down in another chair. Tying Pyrrha’s hands behind her back with her own sash Roman moved to take off her greaves.

                “Last bit before we go.” Starting with her left leg Roman knelt down and started at the top of her thigh, running his hand down and sliding off her boot. Then the right boot, then he undid the clasp for her left calf. Her leg was long, tone, and shaven flawlessly as Roman took the utmost care of it. Piece by piece he removed her greaves until her legs were bare. Roman lingered with them in his hands for a long as possible before Neo motioned for the door.

                “Shoot kids, it looks like our time is about up.” Binding Pyrrha’s ankles together with her belt he moved behind the chairs and whispered into Pyrrha’s ear, “I hope this whole undressing thing won’t ruin our chances for any future business transactions. If you’re ever looking for a job, we have a million plans that could use someone as popular as yourself.”

                Gathering up the briefcases of money Roman turned to his beloved partner, “Neo, place the knife in Jaune’s hand.” She looked the blade over carefully and Roman’s heart skipped a beat. He readied himself to grab the knife then Neo clutched the steak knife against her chest.

                “What? What is that? What do you want?” Neo looked up at him wide eyed and pouting.

                “You want to keep the steak knife? The steak knife we pinched not two hours ago? Just give them the knife,” but she didn’t budge. “We can’t leave them tied up here. We’ll get you a brand new knife, a dagger! A cleaver!” Roman held his hand out for it.

                Reluctantly she handed it over with a silent sigh. “Thank you Neo.” Handing Jaune the knife in his bound hands, “Jaune, count to one hundred and cut yourself loose.”

                The pair walked to the wall and Roman turned back around, “Let’s do lunch sometime kids, I owe you both a steak dinner.” With that the pair leapt through the wall with Neo’s semblance and made their getaway.

                Jaune and Pyrrha sat in silent for a moment before Pyrrha asked, “Why don’t I hear cutting Jaune?”

                “I’m counting to one hundred.”

                “CUT THE DAMN ROPE!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any question, comment, or just rip into it. It would really mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this small bit of a fic. There are ideas for many more!


End file.
